Like a Date?
by Mrs. HopeEstheim
Summary: "Fine with me," she smiled up at him. "But until around five-thirty, I'm going to monopolize your time." LaCa. Laxus x Cana. Drabble-ish. One-shot.


The brunette stood on her tiptoes to press her lips to those of her tall, strong, blonde companion. The man, for his part, laughed and she felt the rumble of his chest through her fingers. She loved that about him.

She loved to run her fingers through his blonde hair, the locks much silkier than she would have expected from him. His toned abs and pecs made her want to drool all over him although, fortunately for them both, she refrained. The vivacious beauty loved the feeling of his lips on hers, but perhaps she loved to stare into his eyes even more than that. His eyes, sometimes such a deep brown yet sometimes a bright yellowish amber but always, _always_ containing so much emotion and such depth that she felt she learned something new about him every single time. And she thought his scar was pretty damn sexy, to say the least.

The blonde man loved her like he'd never loved anything in his entire life. The way her brown hair cascaded around her, the way her dark eyes lit up with joy and passion every time she saw him…he was enamored. Hopelessly devoted to her. As well he should be, since her father would _murder_ the blonde man if he so much as made the beautiful brunette cry. He loved to embrace her, just simply holding her in his arms until one of them felt it was time to pull away, and he loved it when she did _this_, reaching up and pressing her lips to his of her own accord.

In all other aspects of her life, the brunette was exceedingly forward but in this relationship, she was tentative. That's why her lover enjoyed it when she took action, because one of the things he liked about her most was her forwardness. It always sent an odd tingling sensation up his spine when she did something like that because it just made her so _sexy_.

"Laxus," she breathed into his ear, hugging him tightly to her. "I missed you."

"I was gone for three days, Cana," he breathed back, spinning her slowly in a circle. "Just three days."

"Three days too long!" she retorted, letting go of him to place a hand on her cocked hip and give him a playfully haughty glare. "There was nothing to _do_ around here!"

"And there's something to do when I'm here?" the blonde cocked an eyebrow, a smirk playing on his lips as he moved forward to place his hands on her hips. She moved her hand before his got there, reaching up to lightly touch his scar with her fingertips.

"Well, my days are a hell of a lot more exciting," she returned, smiling up at him. He chuckled and bent down to kiss his girlfriend of almost a year now, happy to have her in his arms again.

He wouldn't admit it out loud to her, but the last three days had seemed just as long to him as they had to her. Seventy-two torturous hours in which he didn't get to see her face or hear her voice…sometimes he wondered why he took the missions that were in other towns and didn't ask her to come with him. Was he purposely tormenting himself without even realizing it?

"Hey, Cana," he said finally, a few minutes after their kiss had broken off and a few seconds before the silence could seem too long.

"Mmm?" she hummed questioningly, her face comfortably nestled in the crook of his neck.

"Let's go out to dinner tonight, just the two of us," he said softly into her hair, and she pulled back a little to look up at him.

"Like a _date_?" she teased him. She was inwardly elated because it was rare that he offered to do such a thing. She knew he loved her, and she loved him, so she understood that he thought dates were a bit overrated, even if she'd like to go on one every now and then. When Laxus actually offered, she couldn't bring herself to refuse…not that she'd ever want to refuse some quality time with her man, anyway.

"Not _like_ one," he said, "So just answer the question. Do you want to go on a date tonight or not?"

Cana giggled. He was so adorable when he got like that.

"It's a date," she agreed then, kissing his cheek playfully. "Where to?"

"Don't know yet," he shrugged as she linked arms with him and headed towards the guild. "Dress up nice and I'll come get you at seven."

"Fine with me," she smiled up at him. "But until around five-thirty, I'm going to monopolize your time."

He laughed. He didn't have a problem with that at all, though he felt he might get a little bit more jittery over the next few hours the closer she got to the left pocket of his jacket. He gently fingered the little velvet box, then smiled down at the top of her head. He'd been waiting for this opportunity for a while now, and he'd finally had enough of waiting.

Cana Alberona would soon be Cana Dreyar if Laxus had anything to say about it.

* * *

><p><strong>LACA.<strong>

**Laxus x Cana.**

**Random. Fluff. _Sofuntowrite_. I don't even remember what inspired me to write it, but I wrote it and it's been sitting, unposted, for like, two weeks. What's wrong with me? Haha.**

**Anyway, here you are. Hope you like it! Haha.**

**Laxus and Cana and the briefly mentioned 'father', Gildartz, are property of Hiro Mashima! I just made this drabble-ish thistory. ^_^**


End file.
